


Mirror Trick

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Secrets, Tentacles, Wings, community: seasons of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal hunt.He never expected that it was a trap.





	Mirror Trick

"Mirror, Mirror," Dean muttered, as he did his best to silently make his way through the abandoned and broken house of mirrors. Once he managed to escape the death trap, he looked around the theme park.

Honestly, he didn't want to be here. Castiel had warned them away from this hunt, even as Gabriel encouraged Sam to go ahead and look, 'for shits and giggles'. Well, there was no giggles here. Fuck, couldn't the ghost have chosen someplace else? A nice warm beach, perhaps?

He had thought that haunted hospitals were bad, this was a thousand times worse. The atmosphere was... okay, it was scary as fuck. The fog was dense, and you could barely see five feet in front of you. The smell made his stomach turn with the mold, decay, and rust. The nearby forest was slowly reclaiming what was once hers.

The rides were slowly being torn apart and engulfed by vines. Rust had long since replaced the once colorfully cheerful paint. There had been nothing merry about the Merry-go-Round. The horses, lions, and heaven know what else had fallen over. Dean would not even stand on it for fear of the top falling on him and effectively making him the filling of a rusted metal sandwich.

He hoped that Sam was at least faring better than he was. Though, perhaps he was having a harder time, seeing as he decided to take the House of Horror. Which they probably should have _both_ gone to, given that several House of Horror's had confessed to using real human skeletons that they somehow bought at a discount. Usually, the remains were that of convicted felons. Why were people selling shit like that? Did they want to be fucking haunted? Humans were crazy and just fucked in the head.

However, outside of being creepy, everything seemed normal. Parts of the ruins seemed almost... majestic and beautiful. Nature at her finest... and creepiest all in one place. A lot of the noises was the wind blowing through the ruins. Creaks, squeaks, and shrill noises were the rides being moved by the strong wind blowing through.

When the moaning started, he was having trouble figuring out a natural reason. Wait, scratch that, it could be two horny teenagers making out; or maybe it was a couple of thrill seekers, out for a round of adventurous sex where they thought no one would hear them.

Hearing his little brother yell for him, made him forget about any of those theories and run toward where he hoped his brother would be. Which was on the opposite side of the park, instead of Haunted House he ran to where the Water Coaster used to be.

When he arrived at his destination, his jaw dropped, and he was having issues standing. Sure enough, he had found his little brother. With Gabriel... who apparently had tentacles. The moaning mystery was solved. He closed his eyes and shuddered, he had never wanted to see Sam pushing back on 2 tentacles fucking his ass open.

He should have kept his eyes open. If he had, perhaps he could have avoided the tentacles wrapping around _his_ body. He was held in place as his clothes were torn from his body. He couldn't move his body, but he could move his head and was shocked to see that tentacles wrapped around him belonged to the blue-eyed angel he thought he knew.

"Cas?" was all he got out before a tentacle was thrusting in his mouth.

"I warned you to avoid this hunt. I told you not to listen to my brother, but you just had to come," Castiel panted, sweat dripping from his equally nude body, as Dean was held high in the air, his legs were spread wide, and a slender tentacle was stimulating his cock.

"You know you love it, Cas. How long have you been panting over Dean? Ever since you first marked him as your mate, when you were pulling him from hell, right? You should have told him about the bond right away and consummated what you had started. I am sure he has felt the pull to be near you. Have fun, brother. Dean, enjoy your honeymoon," Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers and disappeared with a blissed-out Sam.

Before Dean could blink; he and Cas were surrounded by purple smoke; and when it cleared, they were in an open house on what appeared to be an island.

"Do you know why I warned you away from this 'hunt', Dean?" the angel asked, not letting up on touching his human's delectable body.

Dean shook his head as the tentacle in him mouth thrust in harder, faster, and deeper down his throat.

"Because, every 400 years, angels go in heat. If we are lucky, we will have a mate to help us through it. Father knows that I claimed you when I pulled you from hell. Gabriel claimed your brother before you died the first time. He had tried to get to him before Ruby had dug her claws in him, but he missed and in time, he died. When father brought him back to life, he vowed to claim his mate. I tried to give you a chance Dean. I tried to let you alone, but you had to listen to your brother, to Gabriel. Sam knew he was my brother's mate. He came to this, happily. He wanted what Gabriel had promised him. Which was a good fucking and the promise of many children. He wanted you to be happy, too. So, he brought you to me. I can't let you go. Not now, not ever," the angel whispered as the tentacle keeping him silent shot something in his mouth. He felt his body grow lax and heated at the same time.

He whimpered as the tentacle in his mouth withdrew and he was pulled down until he was eye to eye with the most beautiful being he had ever seen. "Kiss me," Dean pleaded. He groaned as the angel did just that. He felt a wetness dripping from his ass. Logically, he knew that his body was not supposed to do that, but somehow, he knew it was a good thing. That his body was ready to accept his mate. To carry Cas' children. Their children.

"So, good for me," Cas whispered as he slowly eased his cock deep into his mate's ass. "So, wet and ready for me. I thought I knew what Heaven was like, now I know that true Heaven is being surrounded by my mate. I need to breed you, Dean. I need to see your stomach rounded with our young. You and your brother are not the only two destined to bring a new peace on earth. Nephilim shall walk the Earth again. Father has declared that Humans need new leaders. We shall raise our children and grandchildren to be good and strong men and women. They will learn the value of love. There is now a human mate for every archangel and a few for warriors, such as myself. The Earth shall be whole again. Are you excited, Dean? It is not the Apocalypse you and your brother shall bring to fruition, but a new beginning. The gospels of Sam and Dean will be spread around the world. Spread by our offspring."

Dean keened at the words before he could finally find his breath and talk. "I want that. I want a family. Please, Cas, fuck me full of children. I want them. I want you. Come on, fuck me hard and make me feel it forever."

The only noises to be heard were the moans and groans as they became lost in the pleasures of each other bodies. They screamed their lover's name and collapsed as they reached their first orgasm. "I love you," they whispered in unison.

Both fell silent at the words, knowing that they were the truth, even if they had never expressed them aloud before this moment. This was the path that they were meant to be on. Cas may go out of heat in a year or two, but he would still have urges. Urges to breed Dean to see that his mate was filled with the child as often as was safe. To fulfill his duty to his father and mate. Dean knew that it was his destiny to bring new life into this world. He knew he would be with his mate, his angel, in this heaven created for them until the world ended, and likely even beyond.

Not that either would complain about their fate. They would enjoy it for as long as they possibly could. They would have to visit Gabriel and Sam, later, much, much later.

~Fin~


End file.
